Even More Shameless Crossover Monday
Synopsis On May 3, the stars of our Monday night comedies will be crossing over to appear on other CBS comedies. Okay, maybe it is blatant self-promotion, but it worked so well for us before that we've decided to give it one more shot. Don't miss Even More Shameless Crossover Monday! To kick off Even More Shameless Crossover Monday, Hattie Winston and Shawnee Smith of Becker appear when Hilton stumbles into Dr. Becker's waiting room after his car breaks down. Even More Shameless Crossover Monday continues when Doug gets hit on the head by a foul ball at a Mets game and ends up in Dr. John Becker's waiting room where he meets Hilton Lucas (Bill Cosby). As Even More Shameless Crossover Monday continues, Ray Romano appears with fellow CBS Monday night comedy stars Bill Cosby and Kevin James when Ray arrives at the waiting room of Dr. John Becker to pick up his friend, Doug, who was hit by a foul ball at a Mets game that Ray covered for Newsday. Even More Shameless Crossover Monday winds up when Dr. Becker returns to his office waiting room to find Hilton Lucas (Bill Cosby), Doug Heffernan (Kevin James) and Ray Barone (Ray Romano) -- side-by-side -- waiting. Plot For the first night, Ray Barone of Everybody Loves Raymond would get together with Doug Heffernan of The King of Queens. After becoming friends, Doug helps Ray cheat on his driving test, only to have his license suspended. To make matters worse, he’s busted by Ray’s police officer brother for driving unlicensed and is later involved in a car accident with Ray’s dad Frank. Later in the same night, Doug would appear on Raymond and would also pop up on Cosby while making a delivery to the lead character Hilton Lucas. On the second go-around, Becker got in on the action too. In the King of Queens episode “Where’s Poppa,” Doug gets hit in the head with a baseball, forcing him to go the doctor. He ends up seeing none other that Ted Danson’s Doctor Becker, and while in the waiting room, he notices Hilton Lucas also waiting to be checked on. Doug running into Hilton in the waiting room of Ted Danson's Doctor Becker. Ray had been hit on the head with a baseball and while going to get it looked at by Becker found Hilton also waiting to see the doctor. Ray and Doug - meet up in Dr. Becker's waiting room from the show Becker. Now Becker was not a fully up and running show in time for the first Shameless Crossover Monday but by the next one it was. Becker starred Ted Danson as the prickly Doctor Becker. On the King Of Queens episode Where's Poppa, The King Of Queens' Doug Heffernan ended up getting smacked in the head with a baseball and going to see Doctor Becker to have it looked at. Later that night, Doug also showed up on that night's episode of Becker. As a closing note, I have been informed that this is also another case where a shared reality is contradicted in another episode. In another episode of The King Of Queens Doug is acting as a limo driver for the president of CBS. In the course of driving him around Doug ends up spotting someone famous and basically says, "Hey! Isn't that the guy from Becker?" Hey, Doug, didn't becker treat your injury? Didn't you sit in his office? If he's a TV guy, how can that be? Crossover continuity can get a bit muddy I'm afriad. And when you get right down to it, the least inventive of these big, multi-show crossovers basically boil down to, “Hey, look! He’s on this show, but he’s on that other show!” Take this 1999 episode of Ted Danson’s CBS sitcom Becker, in which (according to IMDb) “Becker returns to his office waiting room to find Hilton Lucas, Doug Heffernan and Ray Barone waiting.” You see, the protagonists of the evening’s other shows all ended up getting injured in one way or another, so of course Becker was their doctor, because TELEVISION. At least CBS was honest enough to promote the event as “Shameless Crossover Monday.” Quotes *'Doug': That is beautiful so many ways. ---- *'Doug': Yeah, up top! ---- *'Debra': The kids are here. *'Ray': They could use a little counter programing. ---- *'John Becker': Wonderful. The three amigos. Cast *Bill Cosby as Hilton Lucas *Phylicia Rashad as Ruth Lucas *Madeline Kahn as Pauline *T’Keyah Crystal Keymah as Erica Lucas *Doug E. Doug as Griffin *Jurnee Smollett as Jurnee *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence *Larry Romano as Richie *Victor Williams as Deacon *Ray Barone as Ray Romano *Debra Barone as Patricia Heaton *Marie Barone as Doris Roberts *Frank Barone as Peter Boyle *Robert Barone as Brad Garrett *John Becker: Ted Danson as John Becker *Terry Farrell as Reggie *Hattie Winston as Margaret *Alex Desert as Jake *Shawnee Smith as Linda Trivia *"Bill Cosby guest stars as Carrie and Doug struggle for some quality time together". And when this episode used to come on TV, I remember my guide saying that "Doug and Bill Cosby end up sharing a hospital room together with Dr. Becker as their doctor". But when you actually watch the episode, it's not about that at all. I think the episode is about Doug and Carrie trying to get their cousin Danny to watch Arthur for a while, so they can spend some quality time together. *The offices of Dr. John Becker, the curmudgeonly physician played by Ted Danson on Becker, are going to get seriously crowded on May 3, CBS’s “crossover Monday.” The fun—and CBS insists that it will be—begins on Cosby when Hilton Lucas (Bill Cosby) wanders into Becker’s waiting room after his car breaks down. Next, on The King of Queens, Doug Heffernan (Kevin James) gets hit by a foul ball at a New York Mets game and ends up you know where. Then sportswriter Ray Barone (Ray Romano), who was covering the game for Newsday in Everybody Loves Raymond, comes to Becker’s office to pick up Doug. Being a hypochondriac, Ray has a few questions for the doctor too. Finally, on Becker, the doctor enters his waiting room to find the trio seated side by side, with Doug and Ray gorging on lollipops. Category:Crossovers Category:Specials